Dulcet Frostiness
by LucyDragneel-FullbusterYu
Summary: It was glacial—she was freezing and he decided to act as her own, personal heater ... until all her senses were overridden by his warmth. Lemon. [NaLu]


**Title: **_Dulcet Frostiness_

**Pairing: **_Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)_

**Rated: M **_for hot, sweet fluff and explicit dragon mating_

**Summary: **_It was glacial—she was freezing and he decided to act as her own, personal heater ... until all her senses were overridden by his warmth. Lemon. [NaLu]_

**Note: **_I've been pretty occupied the past few weeks, what with entrance exams and course selections just rearing around the corner. I apologize in advance if I may update my fics a little slower than I usually do._

_I didn't want this to be too detailed, as the idea came about with a softer resolution. _

_It's like sub-zero here. Seriously. I want a Natsu to warm me up, too._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame; very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.**

**~Bruce Lee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The generally, cozily inviting and welcoming flat was plunged into darkness; brittle wind battered against the windows, and a chilly breeze drifting through the room, the faint squeaking of a mattress quite audible as tremors wracked the shivering Celestial mage.

Lucy huddled, head buried in her shuddering arms, under the thick, wool bed sheets that wrapped around her tightly as she curled at the centre of her bed.

The blonde gritted her teeth as the countless, bulky layers of clothing ineffectively protected her from the cold of the winter storm.

The snow tempest had arrived at Magnolia in a whirlwind of silvery flakes, catching all inhabitants by utter surprise (even their resident Ice-Make wizard), and had thundered on for four days straight, and appeared to have settled in for the time being.

Alas, unfortunately for the summoner, the apartment she resided in had been abruptly thrust into an era of complete desolation of electricity ... which meant no active furnace to keep poor Lucy contented and at average human temperature.

The blonde had opted to remain situated as she was, knowing that the guild was almost certainly in the same state of affairs as she was.

That had occurred two hours ago.

The Celestial mage was now officially starting to panic; fearing hypothermia was threatening to crawl its way into her veins.

"What a pitiful way to die," Lucy muttered under her breath, the carbon dioxide releasing into the frigid air in brief, visible wisps of vapor.

Abruptly, the glass flung open and a flurry of frozen water particles streamed into the extent as Lucy gasped, numb hands fumbling as her body moved frustratingly slow, towards the window.

"Relax, Luce! It's just me," a recognizable, masculine voice called as a shadow leaped into the room, shutting the windowpane behind it.

Said female sighed in relief when she realized it was merely her idiot Dragon Slayer best friend.

"Mavis, Natsu! You scared me," she scolded, her words slurring as her tongue refused to form the language correctly.

"What's wrong?" the pink-haired male frowned, immediately noticing the blonde's odd state, heavily swathed in blankets and jackets.

Lucy rolled her eyes, managing a feeble chuckle.

"You're just lucky the cold doesn't affect you," despite her sad attempt for a joke, her voice cracked with a quiver.

The Salamander himself solely sported his usual pale, baggy pants, sandals, and the short vest that displayed his toned abs for the entire world to see.

The frost that drifted from the sky had instantly melted upon contact with his skin; his body temperature tended to spike abnormally.

Natsu eyed the blonde skeptically, gauging her current condition with overwhelming concern.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked softly, striding towards her swiftly and plopping next to her.

"No," the Celestial mage replied honestly, "it's a whooping minus fifteen in here! I can't believe—"

Unexpectedly, her words were severed as she was hastily folded into two, strong, muscular and _scorching_ arms. Her coverlet slipped from around her figure as Lucy's eyes widened momentarily before grudgingly receiving the much-required heat.

"Thanks," her voice was muffled against his shoulder, but the Dragon Slayer grinned. "No problem!"

The summoner touched his bare chest tentatively, sighing with bliss when his heat traveled to her fingertips, causing her hand to tingle lightly.

"Gosh, Luce. You're _freezing_," the male winced when her icy palm contacted his upper body.

"Sorry," the blonde murmured, snuggling closer and wrapping her legs around his waist as she laid her head against his shoulder, her golden locks tickling his skin.

The pink-haired Salamander shifted uncomfortably, the smooth yet chillingly silky texture of her naked thighs caused his stomach to ignite with an unfamiliar flame.

The one he cherished, fought to protect on a daily basis, the one he held special in his heart, the one he loved, the one who never failed to bring a smile to his lips, was presently cuddling dangerously close to him, her slender stature lighting a foreign desire.

Natsu clenched his teeth, fighting with his animal instincts that demanded he take her, once and for all—he had, in any case, been struggling with a losing battle with his inner dragon since the very moment their eyes met.

Glancing down said Celestial mage (whose breathing had finally regulated), he noted the tinge of azure that tinted her plush lips, the remainder of her skin slowly regaining its proper hue.

Unable to resist the temptation for any longer, the Dragon Slayer quickly manoeuvred the blonde so she was propped up by his arms and facing the male.

Lucy's chocolate orbs glimmered in confusion as he gently tilted her chin up.

"Let me just ... warm you up," Natsu whispered before crushing his mouth to hers, kissing her unhurriedly, leisurely, hands trailing down the delicious curve of her hips before resting at her waist and pulling her closer until she was virtually straddling him.

His onyx irises glowed strongly in the dimness and the blonde inhaled sharply, the male cheering inwardly when her cheeks flushed.

"I love you," Natsu said quietly, thumb brushing the slightly-swollen brim of her parted lips. "Let me help you."

Lucy swallowed thickly.

"Okay," she whispered, lifting a hand and placing it to his heart, feeling the erratic beats that informed her of exactly how nervous and anxious the Dragon Slayer truly felt.

The pink-haired male smiled reassuringly, immediately thawing the beautiful blonde as he eased her onto her back, shifting so that he hovered above her.

Natsu willed his temperature to increase as he leaned down and kissed her softly, sliding his tongue across the seam of her upper lip, beckoning her to open. She obliged, tongue dancing with his own shyly.

His tough, calloused hand traced down the elegant curve of her neck, to her firm, ample breast, squeezing lightly as he pinched her stiff nipple.

Lucy struggled to contain her moans as a stray mewl slipped from her.

"Don't. Let me hear you," he murmured huskily, leaving her lips as he trailed scorching, open-mouthed kisses down her chest, suckling and leaving small, scarlet marks.

The Dragon Slayer lifted her sweater from her body, tossing it chaotically behind him as he ducked his head and promptly bit into her bosom.

Lucy's breathing hitched as she mewled, legs writhing as the male's nose twitched, the strongly feminine scent of arousing permeating the atmosphere.

His pants tightened awkwardly as he groaned at the stimulating aroma, parting her thighs and grinding their pelvises together urgently.

The friction was incredible and the pink-haired male eagerly lit her shorts and buried his head in the juncture of her legs before said female could complain.

Lucy's train of thoughts immediately crashed and she moaned, head tipping back in exaltation as her back arched, her fingers tangling with his salmon-coloured tresses.

Natsu flattened his tongue and flicked it across the secret nub as she screamed in pleasure. Her nails dug into his muscular arms as her walls constricted.

Spiraling from her sexually-satisfied high, the Celestial mage dragged the Dragon Slayer up for a deep, frenzied kiss as Natsu shed his garments at an impossible speed (perhaps rivalling even Gray), his length prepared and intolerably hard with desire for her already.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked, voice strained but he managed a tense grin.

"Yes," Lucy breathed.

"It will hurt," he warned.

"I know," she whispered, "but it's okay. I love you."

The Dragon Slayer gritted his teeth at her affectionately timid words, both loving and hating the affect she had on him.

One phrase, and he would travel the world to rescue her.

He rubbed the tip of his erection against her slick walls, biting back a groan.

Sliding in slowly, he tipped down and kissed her hard, fingers entwining as she squeezed her eyes shut, his thick shaft stretching her walls lusciously, though a shade of pain erupted under her eyelids as he broke her virginal barrier.

"You okay?" Natsu said hoarsely, clenching his teeth as he struggled to allow her to adjust to his length.

"Move," the Celestial mage whispered. "I'm okay."

The pink-haired Salamander retracted gradually and snapped his hips back swiftly, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he let out a strangled groan.

Extraordinarily wonderful sensations engulfed her being as Lucy lost herself in him, in their movements as their bodies moved in sync.

The heat was everywhere, blazing and blistering, leaving a scorching trail as fire shot through their veins as Natsu sped up, the divan creaking intermittently as the motion of slick skin against slick skin echoed through the room.

"Luce," the Dragon Slayer moaned, thrusting into her one last time before fireworks exploded beneath his closed eyes.

"Natsu!" the blonde cried, spine curving as her mind blanked, the coil in her stomach twisting delightfully and blasting her into paradise.

The male lifted his head and kissed her tiredly, a pleased beam lighting his charcoal orbs. "How do you feel?"

"Great," Lucy smiled widely, responding to enthusiastically as she encircled her arms around his neck, still trembling from the aftershocks of her release.

Natsu nuzzled her neck and nipped her lobe playfully, drawing the blonde to his body as he threw the blanket over them to hide their nudity.

"Next time, just stay here," Lucy murmured sleepily, cocoa irises blinking innocently.

"I'll be you personal heater," Natsu grinned, kissing her the pale skin of her shoulder humorously.

Lucy giggled softly at the faintly ticklish sensation and nestled closer to her dragon, his anomalous temperature providing all the warmth she would ever need.

The rain drummed against the windowsill as the two drifted off, snuggled contentedly in a sweet embrace.

_fin._


End file.
